1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a utility protector.
More particularly, the present invention relates to a utility protector that locks up and seals off an electrical plug and/or an air hose of at least one machine, from unauthorized usage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for utility protectors have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.